Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) is a logical device interface (http://www.nvmexpress.org) for accessing non-volatile storage media attached via a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus (http://www.pcsig.com). The non-volatile storage media may comprise a flash memory and solid solid-state drives (SSDs). NVMe is designed for accessing low latency storage devices in computer systems, including personal and enterprise computer systems, and is also deployed in data centers requiring scaling of thousands of low latency storage devices. A computer system may communicate read/write requests over a network to a target system managing access to multiple attached storage devices, such as SSDs. The computer system sending the NVMe request may wrap the NVMe read/write request in a network or bus protocol network packet, e.g., Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe), Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA), Fibre Channel, etc., and transmit the network packet to a target system, which extracts the NVMe request from the network packet to process.
In NVMe environments, host nodes discover target systems having storage resources and then connect directly with the target systems to obtain connection information and connect to the target systems.